Present day centrifuge apparatus is highly complex in its construction and operation, expensive in its original cost and maintenance, is difficult to service and lacks flexibility as to its utilization.
I found that there is a need for a centrifuge which will be relatively inexpensive to construct, operate and maintain, relatively simple but energy saving and highly efficient in its operation, flexible in its utilization and substantially fully adaptable to varying needs of industry in separating-out solid materials from a liquid. The need is now especially acute due to present day environmental waste disposal restrictions and requirements.